


Fallout Academia

by Pabaxel



Category: Fallout (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cursing/bad language, Death, F/M, Fallout crossover, Gen, Mercy - Freeform, Multi-universe, Original Characters - Freeform, and no Mercy, more characters coming in, pre-relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:44:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pabaxel/pseuds/Pabaxel
Summary: Fallout/crossoverDuring this journey our heroes in training and the AU school’s entire platform teleported to another parallel/multi- universe. But where they have landed, in a foreign and cruel place called the “wasteland.” Now they have to survive and adapt as the outsiders of this new world.





	1. Prologue: Invasion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a weird crossover, but let’s make this work okay.

* * *

 

* * *

  
So it all started on one fateful day, were our lives change for. When a terrorist group called, **“The Masters”** manage to captured all nuclear power pants across the world. And this is the story on how we save this world in our own way.  
**-Izuku/Deku**

 

-After the league of villains recent attacks and hero killer Stain’s ideology was spreading across the world. The hidden corruption it is now heading to the surface ready to destroy any system even its own down with them. As more groups join together cause they have now someone to look up too. Nothing stays the same.

 

-As the first course of the UA schools starts in the morning like any other day, but something will disrupt the peace they are having.

 

* * *

  
**Location: Unknown near some forest**  
**Name: Nuclear X Industries**

 

“Yes,boss we are in!” ,-Nervous Member as they enter the neuclear facility 

 

“Shut the hell up”,-Boss as he leads the giant pack in 

 

Warning! Warning! Intruders! Warning!

 

The alarm immediately went off as if they were spotted and call it.   

 **Aaaaaaah!!         VILLANS!! !**  
**RUN!!                 FUCK ME!!**  
**Shit!        MY MONEY!         RUUN!!!**

**Works started to panic of this situation.**

 

“Shit they have found us boss!” , -Nervous Member said as they pushed in as workers tried to make their exits.

 

“Shut up! There’s not worry we are just the distraction a small piece of the puzzle. We need to buy enough time that’s all.” ,-Boss very confidant to plan covered by the Masters when they contacted him.

 

“How do we do that, is not like we are attacking one of the largest nuclear power plants in the world.” ,-Nervous Member like a brat to the boss.

 

“You again with that pessimist and anxious mindset of yours, we will be fine just like Neon says.” ,-Boss trying to skull him in this scenario 

 

“Boss they have arrived” ,-Member 2 calling the boss attention 

 

“The heroes?” ,-the Boss asked as he walks up to to member 2

 

“No there cops.” ,-Member 2 said very scared for all the wrong reasons 

 

“Oh?....well play with them all right.” ,-said the Boss as he goes down towards the main neuclar chamber just like the Masters told him to find.

 

“With pleasure Boss. Let’s go boys and beat there asses.” ,-Member 2 very excited

“Really!” ,-Nervous Member exclaimed by the sound of that plan, that wasn’t really a plan.

 

“No! figuratively jesus christ with you.” , -Member 2 said to the Nervous one a he was very confused at the moment.

  
**(They all start running)**

 

“Ah.. I’m tired now...alright let’s stall them as much as we can until the plan is ready whatever that is.” Member 2 as he was losing his breath 

-A few workers called and the alarmed the authorities. Dispatching some cops in the surrounding areas, down to the facility.

 

 **POW!     POW!       POW!             POW!**  


**POW!           POW!          POW!**

**POW!      POW!      POW!        POW!**

**(Opens door)**

“Fuck You Cops!” Member 4 screamed as he was holding a makeshift grenade his bots. When it exploits the bots will fly to different directions hurting and killing anyone like a regular grenade. Then he pulls out he pin.....

  
**(Throws grenade)**  
**EXPLOSION!!!!!**

 

 **Ahhhh!!! Ahhhhhhh! Ahhhhg!!!**  
**Ahhhhh!!!!         Ahhh...!!!**

**(Dead)          (Dead)     (Dead)**

**(Dead)    (Dead)**      **(Dead)   (Dead)   .**

**(Dead)**

“Hahahahaha! you guys are just toys to us.” ,-the Member 4 exclaimed as he keep shooting at the cops that were n T injured from the blast.

 

“Well I give you that you have the energy to enjoy this so far, more enemy reinforcements on the way.” ,-Member 2 (trying to catch his breath) again 

 

“Aw? Well let’s barricade the entrance so they don’t just slide in to the building.” ,  
-Member 4

“Well that’s a plan right there, let’s go!” ,  
-Member 2

**—————————**

“We have a code 12.” **(Patrol and report extent of damage)** ,-Officer 12

 

“We need a code 3 **(Urgent/hot response-use lights a sirens)** from all units and 10-0 **(Use Caution)** alright.” -Officer 15

 

Reporting to all units the Nuclear Power Plant X has been taken hostage requesting all support and contacting all heroes.

 

We are encountering heavy resistance at the moment we can’t get close. They have the area highly secure, 20 casualties at the moment.

 

* * *

 

Here CNVT recent news, just a few minutes ago across the world all nuclear power plants have been over run by villains. The police is try there best to take them back, but that only has resulted in more police casualties. Here live with Jim on the site of Nuclear X Industries , what can you tell us?

 

“Well the villains have been putting resistance and the police can’t push forward. Has you can see we are waiting for the heroes to arrive.

 

**Trrr-trtrrr!       Ttrrrtt-rrrrtr! POW! POW!     POW!      POW!     trr-rtrr-tr!    POW!          Trrr-trr-trr! POW! POW! Ttrrr-ttrrr-rtr!     POW!    POW!**

The police and villains are exchanging FIRE! ,-Reporter 23  
**(Shot!)**

  
Arrrhh!!! **(Dead)**

 

“Cut! Cut!”, unknown

 

“Well that just happen live...we will continue informing you guys on what’s going.” ,-Reporter 56

  
——

“What? They are.”  
Principal Nezu received a massage from the detective with the current crisis that they can’t handle.

 

What’s the best decision right now. All heroes are requested at the moment, then what about the students hmmm.

 

 **(Emergency Massage)**  
-Attention to all teachers, classes have been suspended, report to the meeting room at this moment.

 

“What! Now?” ,-All Might

 

“This is bad,” ,- Mr. Aizawa  
  
**————**

As soon as the message was send all the teachers left their classrooms. And where never seen again.

 

“What we are leaving our students.” ,  
-AllMight

 

“Yeah their are our students.” ,- Midnight

 

“I’m sorry” ,- Principal Nezu

 

“For what?” , Midnight

 

**(Gas started to fill in the room)**

 

-Principal Nezu puts on a gas mask. As all the teachers within the room started to fall down to the group. One still remain All Might.

 

“I didn’t what this to go this way.” P-Nezu

 

“You don’t have to to this..” ,- All Might

 

“Yes-Yes I need to do this, for the rest of our kind.” ,-P-Nezu

 

“What to you mean?” ,-All Might

 

“This world will not last any longer.”

 

“What?......” ,  
\- and All Might Fell asleep from the gas

 

“Alright let’s take them and leave this place to somewhere safer.” ,-P. Nezu

————————

 

After half an hour later he students started to get relentless without knowing where their teachers went off to during class. And then a hero unexpectedly reached to the school grounds. **(That means the security system is malfunctioning)**

 

“Oh! That’s hero Apollo 100! On rank 31, he is able to control time space within an few minutes with his hands.”

 

“Thats-Thats right kid, the villains are heading this way to the school.  
(Looks around)

 

Looks like I’am the first one to arrive here. Alright who here his the class president.” ,-Apollo 100

 

“What? Villans!” ,-Mineta

 

“That would be me sir.” ,-lida

 

“Alright show me where is the recording media room right now.” ,-Apollo 100

 

“This way follow me!” ,-lida

 

-Both the hero and lida went off sprinting out of sight.

 

“Is that the emergency the teachers where taking and left within a second.” ,  
-Kirishima

 

“I don’t know that seems kind of scary to think what happen for them to react like this.” ,-Kaminari

 

“Hey guys check on the recent news!” ,said Mina

  
  
(Plays phone-News station)

 

“With our recent events we are at crisis once again ,but now it’s global.” ,  
-Reporter 2

 

“World crisis?” ,-Uraraka

 

“Listen!” ,-Mina

 

“With recent reports across the world, a group of villains that have taken credit named, “The Masters” have taken over all nuclear power plants on their hands. As of now authorities are trying to find a plan to take care of this problem. We will keep on updating once new information arrives, stay safe.” , -Reporter 56

 

“Well shit, that will do it!” ,-Bakugo

 

“Then what does Apollo mean that the villains are coming here.” ,-Momo

 

“Yeah, there’s something else going on.” ,  
-Jiro

 

Villains invading power plants, villains here wait! They are coming!, Izuku’s brain

 

“Everyone! Get your suits ready! We may have to fight.”, -Izuku

 

**—————-ZOOM!!!————**

 

-Izuku left the room without a second to spare, or conformation from the class.

 

“When did Midoriya changed like that?”,  
-Jiro

 

As soon as Midoriya finished speaking, he went on sprinting out of the room, and told the same thing to class 1-B to be prepared with check the recent news.

 

Then Izuku went on calling Wolf(Quirk: Nuclear Fission)

 

(Calls number)

 

“Hey, what’s up Midoriya almost there.” ,  
-Wolf

 

“Can you get Eri for me, things are going to get pretty bad here.” ,-Izuku

 

“Yeah I can tell, don’t worry she his with me right now in the car. She his eating an apple at the moment.” ,-Wolf

 

“Wait, how did you get her to come along with you?” ,-Izuku

 

“Well I told Eri, if she wanted to see you and Uraraka. And she responded with an excited, ”yes Uncle”. She called me uncle hahahaha I guess I’m part of the family eh .” ,-Wolf

 

“What? family! Ok you have her, why are you bringing her here?” ,-Izuku

 

“It’s the closest safest place in this country.” ,- Wolf

 

“But villains are on there way here!” ,  
-Izuku

 

“Alright contact Mei and contact me once to do.” ,-Wolf

 

“Why can’t you?” ,-Izuku

 

“She is not picking up, and I need to finish a few things will get there soon.” ,-Wolf

 

“Ok, I will go!” ,-Izuku 

 

“See ya later” ,-Wolf

 

**(Call ended)**

  
**———————**

 

“Did you hear dad, he was worried about you.” ,-Wolf

 

“Why did papa not talked to me?” ,-Eri

 

“Well papa is very busy at the moment, that’s why we are going to visit him.” ,-said Wolf as he is driving 

 

“O-Okay..” ,- Eri

 

“Melissa how are you holding up?” ,-Wolf

 

“Well considering is all most the end of the world I guess.” ,-Melissa Shield

 

“Fare answer there, like I said stay close and once we enter the school. You two follow Daisy(quirk Tracker) alright.”

 

“Yeah” ,-Melissa

 

“Yes” ,-Eri

 

“Okay, let’s speed this up!” ,-Wolf  
**(Accelerates up to 110 mph)**

  
**————Vrrroommm!!!!—————**

 

 **“** Your going over the speed limit!!!” ,  
-Melissa

 

**———————**

 

-After the called ended, a few minutes later.

 

“Ok-ay...I’m....here..finally...” ,with a sight of relief.” ,-Izuku

 

After Midoriya finally reached to the first level in the support department section, right at the door .

**(Door opens)**

 

“Uh? The door is open!” ,-Izuku

 

Well there was to be a reason for that ,  
-Izuku’s mind

 

“Hello? Is anyone here?” ,-Izuku

 

“HELLO!!!Midoriya!!” ,-Unknown

 

“Ahh! Hatsume?” ,-Izuku

 

“Yes that’s me, what you do what today?” ,- Mei

 

“Wolf said to contact him at this moment, that is an emergency.” ,-Izuku

 

“It’s that why you came down here for?. Okay I got it was on silence. You can go now Midoriya.” ,-Mei

 

“Hello? Mei? Operation fallen heaven is in process, start activating all UA defenses we will have company.” ,-Wolf

 

“You again what’s going on now?” ,-Mei

 

“The world is going to hell at any moment.” ,-said Wolf over the phone

 

“That’s a little extreme don’t you think?” ,  
-Mei

“Well once the our call ends search on the internet, on the most recent news then you will know,okay see ya!” ,-Wolf

“Okay...oh god, this is getting worse than I could of imagine. Time to get started” ,  
-Mei

**——————————**

“What the hell?” ,-Izuku

“.....................” ,- Apollo 100

“Hahaha.. first time I hearing you say that. Well yeah, we are bringing the battleship with us, along with the 54 resource trucks that we brought.” ,said Wolf 

“It’s it a little to much?” ,-Izuku

 

“Well no this world his going to hell at this moment. The American chapter are going in there bunkers.” ,-Wolf

 

“We can only bring in so much” ,-Wolf

 

“Also, we have DNA from animals that we can genetically create, at the moment we are waiting on the final shipment with historic data.” ,-Wolf

 

“Is like your preparing for the apocalypse” ,-Mei

 

“Have you prepared the defenses?” ,-Wolf

 

“All defenses are prep and ready to go!”,  
\- Mei

 

“Nice, good job Mei. Well at the moment it looks like an apocalypse already to me all ready.” ,-Wolf

 

“Ok men and women of the Third Mass, we have descended to another conflict. Now we need to defend this place as one of our last salvation of our kind in the world. There is still one last cargo on the way, when it arrives we will expect an attack from the wave of villains that’s on the way.” ,-Wolf

 

“Alright Apollo if this turn to worse you know what you have to do.” ,-Wolf

 

“Yeah I know....uh” ,-Apollo

 

**————-**

 

“The cargo is on sight, get ready!” ,-Wolf

 

“60 visual targets incoming and increasing!” ,- Daisy(quirk Tracker)

 

“Okay thanks, now go to the bunker with Eri and Melissa.” ,-Wolf

 

“Got it, let’s go” ,-Daisy

 

  
——  
(Location: Front of UA)

 

“Targets located”  
Ready Fire!!!!!” ,-Wolf

  
  
**POW!      Trrr! Trrrrrr!     POW!**  


**POW!      Trrr! Trrrrrr!      Trrr! Trrrrrr!**          **Trrr! Trrrrrr!    Trrr! Trrrrrr! Pow!**      **Pow! Trrrr! Trrrrrr!        Trrr!       Trrrrrr!** **Grenade!**

**EXPLOSION!!!!!!! Pow!**

**Trrr!     Trrrrrr! Trrr! Trrrrrr! Trrr!**

**Trrrrrr!**

**(Villains Dead x78)**

“That’s just the first wave! There’s more coming.” ,-Wolf

 

“Roger!” ,-Third Mass member 78

 

“Dam I never thought I would be fights like in the good old times.” ,John (quirk: machine processor)

 

—-

  
***Location: Back of UA***

 **Ahhhhh!        Ahhhhh!   VPOW!**  
**Ahhhhh! Ahhhhhhhh!**  
**Ahhhhh! Ahhhh!**  
**Ah**  
**Slash! h Ahhhhhhh!**  
**h**  
**h!**

  
“Shit! there’s are to many villains! Sir most of your sidekicks and friends are falling one by one. We need to retreat.” ,-SideKick3

 

“No!” ,-Apollo 100  
Slash!!!!

 

“What?” ,-SideKick3 said very confused

 

“No.. I still have a job as a Hero!” ,  
\- Apollo 100

 

“What are you doing?” ,-Sidekick3

 

“WhAt I should have done in the first place.” ,-Apollo 100

 

“Aaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Fusion micro space” ,  
-Apollo 100

 

“Holy!- Shit!” ,-said Wolf as he takes a glance of the explosion and then the entire world suddenly despaired. 

 

-Now where there used to be a school now there isn’t. There’s is now a giant hole in its place.

 

“Why did you do that?” SideKick3

 

“They are our last hope.” ,-Apollo 100

 

“What do you mean” ,-SideKick3

 

 **Nuclear EXPlOSION!** In the horizon  
**(Bloom!)**

 

“What the hell is that!” ,-SideKick3 as he looks behind him 

“It’s our judgement is coming for us.” ,  
-Apollo 100

 

“What! where did you send them?” ,  
-SideKick3

 

“I don’t Know? That’s my limit...” ,  
-Apollo 100

 

“Come on! there’s still time” ,-SideKick3

 

“We can’t escape from this.” ,-Apollo 100 now laying in the street looking up

 

“It’s getting closer!” ,-SideKick3

 

“Looks like the villains won this battle.” ,  
-Apollo 100

 

-Screams can be heard in the distant, disparate trying to run away form the danger. But nothing can escape the nuclear detonations across the world.

 

As a bright light came swooping across the land in the distance heading straight where the school used to be. Now is where Apollo 100 is laying after overusing his power.

 

“Fuck Me...my first curse word hahaha..”  
**(Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)** ,-Apollo 100

 

“I-I Don’tt want to die! young”  
**(Ahh!!!!!!!!!)** ,-SideKick3

———————-

Aahaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!a!aaa!!!!!

Fffffooo!

 

Boom! (They landed)

 

They have landed, in an unknown place that looks like desert and the ocean is not that far away.

 

“Now where the hell have we landed now!” ,-Wolf

 

* * *

 Quote of the week:

**"I survived because the fire inside burned brighter than the fire around me."**

\- Joshua Graham

(Fallout New Vegas:DLC Honest Hearts) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for stopping by.


	2. The Dangerous Land

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since they last left, our young heroes and the UA school-Minus the staff or teachers.  
> After a hero by the name of Apollo 100 teleported randomly, at the sight of a nuclear detonation.

* * *

  
“Where the hell have we landed now! Is everyone alright?” ,-said Wolf as lift himself up

 

“Yeah” ,-John

 

“Yup”, -Daisy

 

“I’am okay,” ,-Melissa

 

, “me too!” ,-Eri

“Dam Apollo so this was your final move literally.”

 

~After a few minutes have passed to figure out a plan.

“Alright! then, Third mass start mounting the defenses, we don’t know where we are since Apollo 100 used his quirk in the entire school property.”

 

“Roger! That!” ,-Third Mass members

 

“Ah..where are we?” ,-Izuku

 

“Have no idea, that’s why we are going to plan a scout mission right now, are you coming?” said Wolf

 

**(Izuku looks back at Ochaco and Eri)**

“Woah, there so much sand! Where are we mommy?” ,Eri said in the distance

 

**(Then looks back at Wolf)**  
“No, I have to pass, I have to be close with them.” ,-said Izuku worried

 

“It’s alright I get you, those parental instincts are kicking in right? We aren’t forcing you to go anyways” ,-Wolf

 

“I....” ,-Izuku

 

“But I can!” ,-Mineta comes out from the buses right behind them

 

“Shit! were did you come from purple fuck and what have you done now it’s only been a few minutes?” ,-Wolf

 

“Yeah you just wouldn’t come to a random place exited or rushed, so what happen?” ,-said Izuku

 

“Well...” ,-said Mineta stalling time

 

“Your taking to long, it’s about girls right?” ,- said Wolf to amused at this point

 

“Yeah...” ,- said Mineta

 

“And by any chance it’s by the locker rooms?” ,-Wolf

 

“How did you know” ,- Mineta asked surprise

 

“Well now you done fuck up” ,-Wolf

 

“Why would you do that?” said Izuku

 

“I have my reasons” said Mineta

 

“Yeah and those reasons are not going to help you now are they” ,- added Wolf

(A Humvee started to slowly passed by, and someone pop there head out.)

 

“Okay Wolf, all preparations are ready to go” ,- Member Third Mass

 

“Nice, let’s get going before you get your ass beat to the ground.” ,-Wolf

 

“That’s a good idea, I can feel there presence.” ,-said Mineta

 

“Just why?, hop on then your thinking to much” ,-Third Mass Member

 

“Alright then, I’m getting in.” ,-Mineta hop on the the hummer and gathered with the rest of the teams.

 

~Then after everything was settled they set forward down west to explore, or to get away from there problems. One of those two options in hand.

**—————**

 

“Midoriya!!” ,All girls arrived at once

 

***Startled***

 

“Yes?” , said Izuku scared with a very terrifying aura they were making

 

“Have you seen Mineta and don’t lie” ,  
-Momo

 

“Am.. he just left with the recon scout patrol.” Said Izuku is hopes that the scary aura would fade away hopefully

 

“Arrrhh... that it irritates me so much... Have you seen Wolf?” ,-Jirou 

 

“Well he went to the recon trip too.” ,-said Izuku hopping for the best 

 

“He his going to pay when he gets back!” ,-said Jirou 

 

**(Looks back in the distance)**  
“You guys better come back soon” ,-said Izuku in a desperate manner

 

* * *

 

As the recon group consisted by 3 armored vehicles with 2 of them with a  
.50 caliber machine gun **(Humvee)** and  
**(M-ATV)** and one with a Grenade launcher. **(M1117 Guardian)**

 

“Hey Wolf Recon 1 (vehicle:Humvee)here, we have spotted a town west up ahead, over” ,-Recon 1 Captain

 

“Copy that Recon 1, we are headed straight there, if we find any people don’t shoot unless they show killing intent, over.” ,-said Wolf

 

“Copy that Wolf, distance away from the town is 280 miles now, over.”

 

“Roger, over out”,Wolf

 

“Over out”, Recon 1 Captain 

 

**—————**

As the unit went on going across the desert came by a small town. That looks like it’s been hammer and bent down by the weather. It’s like nobody has been leaving in this area for decades.

“Finally a town, there will be people and chicks there!” ,said Mineta

 

“So now your going to talk eh.” ,-said Wolf very frustrated

 

“What? How long have we been going for?” ,-asked Mineta

 

“For a few hours now, and I don’t mean to disturb your ideas, but I doubt that there will find any people in this town.” ,said Wolf

 

“Why tho!!!!!..” ,-demanded at the moment

**(Third Mass Member, Jared /age17/ Quirk: Crystal/ goofy but respects Wolf at all times)**

“Don’t you dare raise your voice to the commander or I will personally beat the crap out and you wouldn’t even recognize your own face, you hear” ,-said Jared

 

“Alright then Jared I have this under control alright, focus more on driving.” ,  
-Wolf

 

“Yes sir.” ,-said Jared as he point his attention to driving

 

“And you don’t start raising and screaming in this vehicle or of you go.” ,  
-said Wolf

 

“You wouldn’t do that” ,-said Mineta

 

“Don’t test me” ,- replied Wolf

 

~After some painfully awkward moments, they finally arrived to the town.

“This town looks even worse than from afar.” ,-said Jared

 

“I agree with you Jared on this one. Alright let’s split into our three groups Recon 1,2, and 3. Since the GPS are useless at the moment activate your trackers and turn on to radio frequency to 90.2.” ,-said Wolf

 

~After that command all Recon 1 went north **(Humvee x7)** , Recon 3 **(M-Atv x5 )** went south and Recon 2 **(with Wolf and Mineta and x10)** went south of the town.(M1117 Guardian)

“Sir, my device is detecting radiation in this building.” ,- Third Mass Member

 

“Let’s me check, Alright everyone put on your radiation masks to heavy containment, just in case.” ,- said Wolf

 

“What about me? ,- cried out Mineta

 

“Well you will have to stay in guard out side, since we don’t have a spare one for you at the moment. Here it’s a walkie talkie.” ,-said Wolf as he, Throws it at him

 

“Your leaving me here!” ,-screamed Mineta

 

“Quiet down, its your fault that you came with us, now stay in guard.” ,-said Wolf

 

~As Recon team 2 went inside the underground train station, leaving Mineta in the entrance.

 

“It’s is Recon 2 Wolf we are going inside a subway station we will be at radio silence until get get out, over”

 

“Copy that Recon 2, Recon 1 is in the north side, we entering a library, over”

 

“Copy that, Recon 1” ,-Recon2

 

“Copy that, Recon 1” ,-Recon 3

 

“Recon 3 is still looking in the south for any use, over”

 

“Roger, over out” ,- **x3**

**—————**

When Wolf’s team reached the bottom of the stairs that reach to the main entrance with looked as bad as the outside.

 

“Can this place can get any much dirtier?” ,-said Jared as he passes the lobby

 

“Don’t say things like that.” ,-said Wolf

 

“Sir, again we are detecting radiation in this area.” ,-said Third Mass member 4

 

“Alright boys we don’t know that’s in here or out there. Everyone put on your silencers, and turn on night vision goggles.” ,-Wolf

 

~Everyone had a their standard weapon M16 and some with a few attachments. Like Wolf carried his M16 with a shotgun attachment under the barrel.

As they passed the main entrance which was empty, they went down to the train tracks where they uncover many luggage’s and as well as skeletons of humans.

 

“Well shit, this is not a sight I like to see” ,-said Wolf

 

“How long did this happen, look there’s a computer over there.” ,-said Mike points out

 

“Your right” said Wolf walks up to the computer

 

“Ok, let’s see what’s in here. It’s called terminal to a vault?” ,-questioned himself

 

***Access Denied***  
***Personal Only***

 

“Dam it, Julia can you hack this?” ,-asked Wolf

 

“Yeah, you told me to start scanning the land with that drone it have collected some information. And yes I can try.” ,  
-said Julia

***Access Accepted***

***unlock***

***Yes*    *No***

***Yes***

***Open***

 

“Nice let’s go, William stay in guard radio in if anything comes in.” ,-said Wolf

 

“Got it, will do.” ,-said William

 

As Recon team 2 kept walking they came across something that resembled a disk.

“It’s been a while since I have seen a disk in person, or ant person had in over a century.” ,-said Mike

 

“Yup, hopefully there’s something here that would play these disks if not there will be useless.” ,- said David

 

“It’s it alright that we left Will in the entrance.” ,-said Jared

 

“He his fine don’t worry to much, he is a man already.” ,-said Mike

 

“I see a light, turn off night vision” ,-said Wolf 

~As the proceeded on turn of there night vision and for their eyes to adjust to the lighting. They saw a giant huge metal/steel door with the number 160 written on it with yellow. Then Wolf came up to platform were some type of key should enter.

“Hey Julia can you unlock this door too?” ,-said Wolf

 

“Let me see” ,-said Julia

 

***Access Denied***

 

“Not I can’t, it requires a specific type of key to open it.” ,-said Julia

 

“Alright then let’s search these containers and rooms to see if we can find something to open that door.” ,-said Wolf  
  


* * *

 

 

**~Back at the U.A school**

Many of the students are starting to panic that they don’t know wheee they are and others are staring rot fell home sick. After a few hours some students from the general classes started to revolt demanding to let them go.

 

“Like I said, guys can’t leave the school premises” ,-said Third Mass member

 

“Why not?” ,said Shinso coming out from the crowd

 

“Well? ,-responded the Third Mass Member Guard

 

“Got you” ,-said Shinso/Quirk:Brainwash  
**(Quirk Activated)**

 

“Let me through and my classmates” ,  
-said Shinso

 

“Letting through.” ,- the Third Mass Guard repeated

~And at that moment other members were able to notice but were to late. The group of students have already left the property and headed south.

“What hell just happen now?” ,-said John

 

“Sir, I think that student in purple hair used his quirk, says in the file.” ,-  
said Daisy

 

“What? Let me see that...Well I’ll be dam that kid has a brainwash quirk. No wonder he was able to pass through like that.” ,- said John

 

“Do we report this to Wolf?” ,-  
asked Daisy

 

“Will do once he reports back” ,-  
said John

~From the distance 3 figures came up to John, Midoriya, lida, and Momo.

“What happened” , asked Momo

 

“Well like I said a class from the generals department has left the property.” ,- responded John

 

“Aren’t you guys going to get them back?” ,- said Izuku

 

“We can’t keep people from escaping if that’s what they want they can go, if not they will cause trouble.” ,-continued John

 

“It’s is an act of selfishness.” ,-said lida

 

“I tell you what, an act of selfishness is to keep people even if they don’t want to be here.” again continued John

 

“We don’t know what out there, all types of communications aren’t useful, now radios, but even that only gives us static.” ,- said Momo

 

“What why we send our Recon teams out to check what’s out there.” ,-said John getting tired of this

 

“When are they coming back?” said Jirou  
**(She came up in the conversation)**

“The recon teams haven’t been able to find much, they did find a town and are exploring it at the moment.” ,-said John

 

“What else?” ,- said Jirou

 

“Don’t leave us in the dark.” ,-  
added Momo

 

“So far Recon 2 found a subway station, Recon 1 is exploring a library, and Recon 3 is still looking around. They haven’t contacted any people so far.” ,- said John

 

“Where are we?” ,- said Izuku as he looks at the sunset

 

* * *

 

~After some time the team was starting to feel helpless without a way to find a way to get in until.

“Sir I found something.” ,-said Mike

 

~Wolf came up to Mikes position, and was seeing in what Mike has found. And walk up to the skeleton.

“Well this is how far you went uh.. what’s on your wrist there.”

 

~Pull a time a giant watch from the skeletons wrist.

 

“Hmm..Pip boy 3000 mark IV, it looks like a watch.” ,-said Wolf

 

~As he put in the Pip boy on his right hand, he felt a tight grabs form it which shocked Wolf at first.

 

“Are you alright Wolf?” ,- said Mike

 

“Yup, it was just unexpected.” ,said Wolf as he looks at the device now it’s turn on

~ Then, he tells Mike to get everyone back to the vault entrance. As he looks at it, starts reading his vitals and stats? It says,

  
\- What makes you **S.P.EC.I.A.L**?  
\- Name:Wolf/age 16/

  
+11skill Points remaining

  
***Select***

**———**

  
+5 **S** trength ++1  
+5 **P** erception ++1  
+5 **E** ndurance++1  
+5 **C** harisma++1  
+5 **I** ntelligence++1  
+5 **A** gility ++1  
+5 **L** uck++1  
**———**

  
**Abilities:**  
Power/ nuclear Fission  
**Skills:**  
100% radiation resistance

—  
+4skill Points remaining  
—

“What is this? Like a game? Well let’s click this button.” ,- said Wolf

+Skills available  
***Select***  
**+Commando** – Your automatic weapons now do 40% more damage, and improved hip fire accuracy. (5 Ranks agility)  
**+Awareness** – To defeat your enemies, you know their weaknesses! You can view a targets specific damage resistances in V.A.T.S. (1 Rank)  
**+Robotics Expert** – Machines will always serve humans, if you have anything to say about it. Hack a robot, and gain a chance to power it on or off, or initiate a self-destruct. (3 Ranks)  
**+Lady Killer** – You're charming… and dangerous. Women suffer +5% damage in combat, and are easier to persuade in dialogue. (3 Ranks)

**————**

  
***Updated***

6 Strength  
6 Perception  
6 Endurance  
6 Charisma  
6 Intelligence  
6 Agility  
6 Luck

Abilities: Power/ Nuclear Fission  
Skills:  
+100% radiation resistance  
+Commando  
+Awareness  
+Robotics Expert  
+Lady Killer  
——  
Weight: 115/ 650weight  
-Special Ops black armor +98 weight  
-Body suit +3 weight/bonus: carry -200  
-Modified M16 with shotgun added +9 weight  
-Backpack -50 carry weight  
-normal body -300 weight  
-15 stimpacks -0 weight  
-5 water bottles- 5 weight

**———**

  
“What are stimpacks?What’s that sound?” ,-Wolf asked himself

 

~The ground was shaking, 5 figures popped out from it

“Shit!! big mole rats. What to do?

 

***V.A.T.S Activated***

**CLICK!**

  
***Select* x5**

**Trrr-Trrr-Trrr-Trrrr-Trrr** (automatic shots)

***Dead* x5**

**(all mole rats where killed)**

 

“Woah! What was that V.A.T.S? That was slow motion, need to group up with the rest.” ,-said Wolf

***Level increase***

***Level 2***

***5/120***

**—————**

 

“They are taking to long” ,-said Mineta  
**(Starting night fall)**

 

Arg! ,- small growl can be heard in the distance

 

~After a few minutes, silence and then made the same growl

“What was that!” Is anyone there?” ,-said Mineta

 

~As he said that something attracted to the noise was coming from the shadows creeping slowly towards Mineta until.

**(A horde of ghouls came to the area)**

**Arrrrrggg! Arrrrrgggg! Arrrrrgggg!**  
**Arrrrrgggg!         Arrrrrgggg!**  
**Arrrrrgggg!         Arrrrrgggg! Arrrrrgggg!**

“Aaaaahh..fuck...this....out!” ,- screamed as he left and leaving the door wide open

**————**

 

~Some of the ghouls continue to pursue Mineta and some went inside the subway as some noise echoed within the station. William headed that too.

“What the hell is that sound?” Mineta?.....

Arrrrrgggg!!!!!

“Ahhh,...!?.?.?!.. Shit..”

  
**Trrrrtr-Trrrrtrr -(semi-automatic)**

**CLICK!**

Arrrrr...*Dead*

“What is that thing?” ,said William as he got closer more came in from the main entrance

“Fuck Me! Take this!”

**Trrrtrrrtrr!-Trrrrtrrr!-Trrrtrrrr! Trrrtrrrtrr!-Trrrtrrrr!-Trrrtrrr! Trrrtrrrtrr!-Trrrrtrrr!-Trrrtrrrr!**  
***Dead* *Dead* *Dead***

  
“Shit! Only 3 down” ,-said William

**(More came in)**  
**Arrrrrggg! Arrrrrgggg! Arrrrrgggg!**  
**Arrrrrgggg! Arrrrrgggg!**  
**Arrrrrgggg! Arrrrrgggg! Arrrrrgggg!**  
**Arrrrrggg! Arrrrrgggg! Arrrrrgggg!**  
**Arrrrrgggg! Arrrrrgggg!**  
**Arrrrrgggg! Arrrrrgggg! Arrrrrgggg!**  
**Arrrrrgggg! x37**

There’s to many, my quirk is not working **(he is indoors, he needs to be outside for his quirk to work..well)**

 

“I need to run,Ahhhhh!!!!!” , William was bite in his left and couldn’t move.

 

~The Feral Ghouls quickly overwhelmed  
Willam in seconds and started to rip him apart.

  
**Arrrrrggg! Arrrrrgggg! Arrrrrgggg!**  
**Arrrrrgggg! Ahhhhhh!!!!Arrrrrgggg!**  
**Arrrrrgggg!           Get away!!!! Arrrrrgggg! Arrrrrgggg!**

**Aaaaaaaaaa...hhhhhhh!**

 

***Silence***

  
***William Dead***

~There were screams and sounds of struggling a few moments ago and there’s silence.

 

* * *

 

  
**~Going back to Shinso after he left the school property with his class that he brainwashed.**

“I have been going for hours south haven’t see an single building or person.” ,- said Shinso as he and the group were walking in the sand

 

“Hey looks Boss there’s a group of guys over here!” ,-said a Raider

 

***As he points***

 

“Do we kill them?” ,-said the Raider

 

“No! you dumbass , if we capture them then we can go off to sell them for a good price.” ,-said the Raider Boss

 

“Great idea!” ,-said the Raider scrum

 

“Let’s go, set up the ambush”

 

* * *

 

  
Quote of this week:

**“One's actions can change someone else's life, for the better or the worse.”** ,  
-Pabaxel

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For next chapter which Faction would you want to see coming.  
> -Brotherhood Steel West chapter  
> -NCR  
> -Legion Scouts 
> 
> Comment down below


	3. Small little town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s almost night time in the surface and we are overlooking Recon 1, 3 and 2 with them at the Vault to uncover somethings and some visitors have come to isolated town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello 👋, how was your day?

* * *

 

* * *

  
  
~It’s already night time in the surface as the sun is going down giving that orange light across the horizon. We are overlooking Recon 1 at the moment with their Humvee with 7 members set up camp in the Library that have found in the north side of the town.

  
  
“All of this history is completely different than where we came form. These dates are way off, by a century apart and the technology advances are from the 20 and 21 century mix in with an older style.” ,-Recon 1 lieutenant 

  
“I think we have landed on a different timeline boys, start downloading information and books that are not that damage.” ,-Recon 1 Captain

  
  
“Sir should be board up the exits just in case.” ,- said Recon 1 private as he came from the functioning bathroom somehow. 

  
“Why not, we still have little information of this area and with all the houses in ruins and one signs of people which means it may not be safe around here.”,- said Recon 1 Captain as he is just walking over in the front desk. 

  
“Copy Recon 1, this is Base Foxtrot command 9860 report your status ,over.”, said Foxtrot  
  
“Copy that Foxtrot, we are still holding up in the library. Recon 3 have set up camp in one of the houses down south of town. And Recon 2 hasn’t made contact back, but they reported that they found an subway station and went to explore it.” ,-Recon 1 Captain as he was sitting down in one of the couches in the library.  
  
“Copy that Recon 1, stay safe out there, over” ,-Foxtrot  
  
“Roger that, over and out” ,-said the captain as he gets up from the clinch from the back of the from desk.  


***Transmission ended*** **  
**  
“This will be a long night” ,-said the Captain as he looks about from the cracked window.

 

“Captain! I found the generator and there is still juice in this place. That’s why the bathrooms are still working, sir!.” ,- said the private coming out from the basement which is creepy as hell.

 

“Excellent job there private, way to go.” ,-said the Captain looking through a terminal in the front desk.

”Now we can search more throughout this library and maybe fix some of these computers. And check that they have in store for us.” ,-said the Captain as he is typing in the terminal for any clues.

  
***Sunset would be in place in the next 3 hours after this*** **  
**  


  


**—————————**

 

  
Back with Recon team 2 in the subway station.  
**(Total 11 members one down, 6 down in the subway station, and 4 stationed guarding the M1117 Guardian.)**  
  
“Come on general, open the door” ,- said David as they were waiting for him to come.

  
  
“Hold up, it took me a moment to figure how this device works.” ,- said Wolf as the rushes to get through 

  
  
~Then Wolf went past the group and open the door, by plugging in the Pipboy to the entrance door and pressed a red button, sequence

  
  
***Alert!*** **  
****  
*****Vault Sequence Open*** **  
****  
*****Alert!*** **  
**  
~ After that the vault door slowly started to open every slowly with an very high pitch noise.  
  
***Creeaaakk!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*** **  
**

  
“Dam, this thing makes a lot of voice.” ,-said Jared as he looks over into the darkness.

  
  
“It sure does, if someone or anything was sleeping in there they will surely have woken up by that.” ,-said David sarcastically.

  
  
“Let’s go, I’ll take point follow.” ,-said Wolf as he steps forward first to the entrance of the vault

  
  
“Roger” ,- said David as he follows Wolf

  
  
“Got it” ,- said Jared as he is looking at the group

  
“Copy that.” ,- said Mike while looks behind him just to make sure 

  
And the rest of the recon squad came along one by one to the vault.

  
  
“Dam this place looks like it needs some deep cleaning.” ,said Mike 

  
“If you know what a mean.” ,added Jared making a weird face as he says it.

  
  
“Disgusting man”, said David as he looks at Jared in painful expression. 

  
“Hold up, I feel the same movement” ,said Wolf as a slight movement came from the ground has before.

  
  
“What is it? ,asked David as he just stands oblivious

  
  
“Aim weapons, mole rats!” ,Wolf ordered as he felt the same vibrations 

  
~At that moment, a group of nine mole rats popped out from the group and starting attacking Recon 2.  
  
“Holy Shit, those things are fucking huge!” ,exclaimed Jared as he pulls the trigger  
  
“Kill them bastards!”, screamed David unloading is mag within 20 seconds 

  
**Trrrr!     Trrrrrr! Trrrrrr!    Trrrrrrrrr! Trrrrrrrrr!  Trrrr! Trrrrrrrrr!** **  
****  
****(Dead)      (Dead) (Dead)       (Dead)** **  
****(Dead)             (Dead) (Dead)** **  
** **(Dead)        (Dead)**

**  
****  
** “It’s that all of them!” ,exclaimed Jared as he looks at the corpses and looks away.

  
  
“That looks like all of them” ,as David inspected them one by one. 

  
“For now” ,said Wolf taking point again passing through the mole rat corpses. 

  
“Watch that there may be in each corner this is a mysterious location we don’t know what they have stored in here.” ,said Wolf as he checks the first room. 

  
As Recon team 2 went deeper into the vault, they were able to encounter more than 23 skeletons with jumpsuits with the number of the vault and counting, but they look like there was a fight along time ago. 

  
“Dam what happen to this place, I would go insane if I was living in a place like this” , said Jared looking a to skeletons in hallway from the entrance of the vault.

  
  
“Yeah you would go insane alright, without your console that is.” ,-said David smirking right at Jared.

  
  
“Stop with the those remarks there” ,- said Jared now moving up to Wolf checking something.

   
  
“I’m just trying to get fun here in this situation, it’s you depressing in here.” ,- said David as he looks at more skeletons down the hallway.

   
  
“Considering that shape of these bones it’s roughly about 80 years that this happen considering that the skeletons are white and there’s no smell after it” ,-said Wolf as he is crouched over to one of the skeletons.

  
  
“What are you looking?” ,-asked Jared as he got closer to Wolf  
  
“Checking to see if there’s any type of keys or cards on this skeleton since it has a pocket” ,-said Wolf and as he did he felt something plastic

  
  
“Oh...a keycard nice, this can be of some use.” ,-said Wolf as he puts his card in his pocket, then he thought why not use his storage device and so he did. It didn’t took much time to figure out how to use it and now it the pip-boy it says overseer keycard /weight 0.1

  
  
“It seems more useful than I thought” ,said Wolf in his mind while searching now in the kitchen area

  
  
“Everyone check if there’s a medic kit around the kitchen?” ,- said Wolf  
  
“Why is that?” ,-said Mike  
  
“Yeah why?” ,-also Jared  
  
“I need to confirm this, but it think this place has a different types and uses of medicine than he ever had back home.” ,-said Wolf as he enters the storage room of the kitchen

  
  
Both Mike and Jared didn’t reply but continued exploring within the area checking if there any food that’s edible to eat. 

  
“Sir found one with a weird looking syringe that’s glowing blue.” ,-said David as he was going one.

  
  
“What many are there?” ,-asked Wolf as he walks up to David

  
  
“There’s 5 of them, and there’s still stuff in the there” ,-said David as he still was holding all five of them 

  
“Pass me one and give one to everyone else” ,-said Wolf then he grabs one more of the stimpacks as they were labeled on his face and moved towards the place that David found them 

  
“Woah!” ,-said Wolf as he looks around is like a laboratory with lots of equipments and consumables around.” 

  
“Shit, it’s is the jackpot” ,-said Wolf as he started taking almost anything that he can grab.  
  
**\+ 8 blood bags each AB, O, O+, B** **  
****\+ 10 stimpacks** **  
****+8 med-X** **  
****+5 Mentats** **  
****+7 Jet** **  
****+6 microscopes** **  
****+3 radiation suits** **  
**  
That’s as much as Wolf saw some value within the room and notices there were cages also with the facility. 

  
“I wonder what kind of things they have done in here.” ,-he said as he walks away and checks the computers/terminals. But they weren’t working, so he leaves. Then contacts Recon 2 if they have found anything.  


———————————

 

Then Wolf went to a door that said Maintenance which made him curious and went inside. The lights were brighter than the rest of the vault and he so found out why. There was a dozen generators and one was still running. He went on checking the rest why there weren’t working. After some poking around in a terminal that was nearby the maintenance of the generators is not the problem is the cores Fusion cores. Which he was never seen before.

 

“So his place manage to understand and fears such objects this compact.” ,-says Wolf as he looks cores that were laying in the floor at least 15 of them were there.

 

As Wolf finished reading the terminal, there was one more section a note it says “The overseer is not listening to us, I’m going insane and everyone is soon be.” ,-that was all it said which puzzles Wolf as he finished reading.

———————

  
After that he got a transmission from David that they have searched through the rest of the second level. Within response they did, there was an elevator that went to the second level. Alright two go investigate the second floor said Wolf to the remaining two unmanned members to go investigate.

 

Then Wolf, David, Mike and Jared where headed back to the surface. What they discovered was truly terrifying, there was a large wave of human like monsters at the entrance. 

  
  
“Shit what is this” ,-said Jared and little to loud, because as he said that the horde look at their direction

  
  
“Well shit, Fire!!” ,-said Wolf as he already pulling the trigger taking down three ghouls in one seconds while using v.a.t.s Dam this is very useful ,as he stops time momentarily to aim at his targets.  
  
“Fuck yeah!!!”,-said David started shooting  
  
  
**Trrrr!!!        Trrrr!!! Trrrr!!!      Trrrr!!!** **  
****Trrrr!!!     Trrrr!!! Trrrr!!!      Trrrr!!! Trrrr!!!  Trrrr!!! Trrrr!!! Trrrr!!! Trrrr!!!        Trrrr!!! Trrrr!!! Trrrr!!!** **  
**  
“Saving my ammo, **Flame On!”** ,-said Wolf as he activates his quirk and a purple fire started to develop. And started aiming shooting the flames at the horde of zombies that where labeled ghouls. Xp:300  
  
**Arrrrhhhh!!!!     Arrrrhhhh!!!! Arrrrhhhh!!!!             Arrrrhhhh!!!! Arrrrhhhh!!!!     Arrrrhhhh!!!! Arrrrhhhh!!!!  Arrrrhhhh!!!!** **  
****(x37 feral ghouls dead)** **  
**

  
**——————————** **  
****  
**~ **Ghoul** : **humans decrepit, rotting, zombie-like mutants. Intense and prolonged radiation has ravaged their skin, much of their flesh and in some cases many of their ligaments. Paradoxically, they also have greatly extended overall lifespans and are, allegedly, immune to (and even healed of damage by ) radiation and nuclear fallout in some cases.** **  
****  
****Consistent exposure to concentrated levels of background radiation for an extended period of time will randomly result in humans undergoing a mutation/transformation into the ghoul species.** **  
**  
**———————————**  
  
**Level 2 ( 53/350xp)**

***Level up*** **  
****  
*****two skill points remaining*** **  
**  
As he looks on top of him and then looks back down. Then notices there was a corpse that didn’t look like the rest.

  
  
“William?” ,-said Wolf as he got closer he did notice it was in fact William but he is missing both his arms and part of his brain is spilled over.

  
  
“Dam it” ,-said Mike as he looks at Williams corpse   

  
  
“Rest in peace brother” ,-said Wolf as he kneels over and does a quick pray 

  
~Wolf places two turrets in the main entrance for security and reinforce the doors to make it harder to get in, but easier to get out. 

  
“This is Wolf over, Group Outlast you have now authority to us these two automated turrets with built in cameras, best of luck. Contact Foxtrot if you guys find anything thing. Over and out” ,-said Wolf over the radio 

  
“Alright let’s go to the surface, David lay out a beacon for HQ.” ,-said Wolf as he finished reinforcing the last door. 

  
“Got it” ,-said David as he pulled out a small hand size beacon and activated it as it had a bright light green glow left it on the ceiling. 

  
“That’s taken care of ,sir” ,-said David as he came back behind the group. 

  
With not surprise when they reached the surface they didn’t found Mineta. 

  
“So that bastard did leave” ,-said Jared with disgust as he says it’s name out loud 

  
“Yup, he sure did, it’s almost going to be sunset” ,-said Wolf as he has the last one to lock the subway entrance

  
  
~ **Group Out Last:** the remaining members from the Third Mass led by Wolf form Recon 2 that were left in the vault to investigate any anomalies. x2 Third Mass  Members  
  
**————** **  
**  
**Recon 3** located in the south area of the town vehicle M-ATV x5 members  


 

The town was still a ghost town  
“This lieutenant Fox reporting we haven’t found anything new, only a few holotypes from the houses” ,said Lieutenant Fox

  
  
“Fox you should see this” ,-said the Third Mass Recruit looking through his binoculars down south west of the town.

 

  
“What is it” ,-Fox came towards the private down my the hill.

 

  
“Look” ,said the private giving him the binoculars

  
  
~Then, Fox started looking in the direction the recruit was and found something small and purple running away from something. From getting a better look Fox found out that it was that perverted kid being chased by those things **(feral ghouls).**

  
“Fox are we going to help him?” ,-asked the recruit as he looks back at her. 

  
“We can’t engage we are only 5 and 3 are in side the house, it’s better to let it pass. I’m not going to risk our safety for someone else.” ,-said Fox as he passed the binoculars back

  
  
“Hmmmm...” ,-that’s all what the recruit said through his mouth as he continue looking through his binoculars. As Mineta keep going south from the town being chased by very persistent feral ghouls.

 

“That’s some back luck right there.” ,-said the recruit as he continued to scout for any more potential enemies    
Then the remaining group was set out to comeback to HQ until they got a radio transmission from Recon 2.

 

“To all members we have found a group of people and they are wearing armor, are going to make contact in 5 minutes.” ,-over the radio

 

“Well shit, we may actually get some answers to where the hell we are. Also get everyone, we are headed towards Recon 2 position ” ,-said Fox to the private  
  


“Yes, Sir!” ,-said the private running inside the house where the rest of the squad are.

  


**————————**  


***Recon 2***

 

The sun is going down, but is still sunny out here in the wasteland.

  


“I’m getting an SOS signal” ,-said Erika as she looks at her beacon inside the Guardian

  
“From where?” ,-asked Wolf as the turns towards Erika  
  
“Behind us..”,-said Erika as she points

  
As Wolf the the remaining members looked back they saw five fully armored humans running from a almost giant lizard like thing with claws swinging at them. **(aka:Deathclaw)** **  
**  
**——-**  
* **Lore** *

**Deathclaw** **: are a large, agile and strong species of mutant Jackson's Chameleon created through genetic engineering, with the addition of DNA of various other species. However, due to mutation, most have lost their color-changing ability.**

**  
****Originally created before the Great War by the government to supplement human troops in battle, deathclaws were derived from mixed animal stock, primarily from the very common Jackson Chameleon. They were then refined by the Master, using genetic manipulation and the Forced Evolutionary Virus. The resulting creature is incredibly fast and powerful. In the past they there considered a legend but as the population grew in size the more they started to spread across the United States.** **  
**  


**————**

 

“What the Fuck is that!” ,-screamed Jared as was ready to release all of his ammo.

 

“Hold up Jared, your screaming his not helping in the situation” ,-said Mike as he tried to calm Jared out is small situation. After a few moments Jared manage to calm down slightly.

  
“Alright let’s aid them, they may have some information about here.” ,-said Erika as she saw the situation next to her on her right.

  
“That not a bad Idea, go for it”,-said Wolf encouraging Erika as he is holding his rifle all ready aiming.

  
“What me?” ,-said Erika with surprise and confused at the same time

  
“It’s your call” ,-said Wolf as he was waiting for Erika for her calling.

Wolf needs friends but he also needs leases he can trust. So this is the opportunity to see what Erika is made for.

  
A minute later after responding to the SOS signal. The armored group started to head for their way as the floor started to tremble

  
“Alright, we are going to go into battle formation, Wolf handle the grenade launchers, David start deploying mines after the group passes by.” ,-ordered Erika  


“Got it ” ,-said Wolf quickly, “Not bad” ,-he said

  
  
“Yeah Sir” ,-said David as he started pre selecting what moves to use.  
  
Help!!! Help!!!! Can be heard how yelling in the distance.

 

“Running faster!” ,-ordered the person in front of the group

 

“No mam I can’t, I’m too slow” ,-said the soldier

 

***Slash***  
  
One critical Slash from the creature took down one of the metal armored members at the back, this gave enough time for David to deploy the mines after they passed.

  
  
“No!!!! Jetson!!!” ,-one of the black metal members said with a female voice 

  
As the creature finished off what was left of Jetson, then it was headed straight for them. Recon 2 are in there battlestations ready to fire and the metal armored soldiers with an E symbol in there chest too.  
  
“Almost there... “ ,-said Wolf

 

This surprise Erika with that command, by did as followed as they went inside the Guardian  

  
The creature started getting closer to the mines and stepped on the mines that David planted a few minutes ago.  
  
**Boom!!!         Boom!!!!!!!** **  
****  
****Explosion!!!!!!  Explosion!!!!!!**  
  
**ArrrRhhhh!!!!**

**(The deathclaw grunted)**

 

The deathclaw stepped on the mines and detonated them, hurting them severely.

  
“Fire at that thing and we are going to retreat” ,ordered Wolf and the black metal members also followed his leadership.

 

“Take that bitch!” ,-said Jared on the far left shooting at the thing as they headed for the Guardian.

 

**Trrrrrrr!!! Trrrrrrr!!!!       Trrrrrrr!!!!**

**Trrrrrrr!!!!!!       Trrrrrr!!!!!!!**

**Trrrrrrr!!!!  Trrrrrrr!!!!**     

*Gun Shots*

“Retreat now, get in” ,-instructed Wolf to his team and also the the Metal armor group to get inside the Guardian as fast as they can.

 

“Floor it! And Erika feet on the grenade launcher” ,-order Wolf as they went up to 102 mph within a few seconds. The unknown force was very frightened by the speed of the vehicle as if they haven’t driven nor used one.

 

“Got it” ,-said Erika quietly as she moved to the gunners seat and switch to the launcher and aimed.

 

**BOOSH!!!!      BOOSH!!!!!!**

 

**Explosion!!!!!!!!!             Explosion!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

 

The deathclaw took 2 more solid hits one in the torso and the other one land next to its right shoulder. Then, it stopped following them for the movement.

 

“What the hell this thing is.” ,-said Wolf to his team looking to see if there were any answers and then…..

 

“It’s a deathclaw” ,- said on of the armored Soldiers

 

“Who are you guys?” ,-said Wolf he looked at all four of them sitting inside the Guardian.

 

“I guess it’s alright to tell you, you seem truthful” ,-said the female soldier

 

***Charisma Speech Check Passed***

 

“What the hell! ,-thought Wolf in his head as he looks again at them

 

“Am corporal Martinez and my group are all private we are part of the remnants of Enclave

**(AKA:Old U.S military)** , we saw a machine moving through the desert, so we thought it was part of our squad. But we found you instead” ,-said Corporal Martinez

  
“Welcome corporal, I’m General Wolf from the Third Mass East Branch.”

 

“General?!” ,-exclaimed Martinez

 

“It’s there a problem with that?” ,-said Wolf as he started at her now that he heard her voice much closer.

 

“Nonono, is that I would think a general would be in the shoddiest making commands.” ,-she replied as she was sitting down

**——————**  


***Lore***

Fallout Faction:

~ **Enclave** : **is an organization that claims to be the legally-sanctioned continuity of the pre-War federal government of the United States and styles itself the United States of America as such. Prior to the nuclear holocaust, the organization existed as a cabal of top-ranking political, scientific, and military officials that secretly controlled the United States as a shadow government.** **  
** ****

**  
****————**  


***Back to Shinso***

(Somewhere far south from the town)

-It is still at sun down in the dessert as the temperature slowly went from hot to cold every moment. Shinso made a bold move in leaving the security of the school to the hell hole he has now entered.

 

Raiders saw and came and ambushed Shinso as he was going over a hill. To kill or capture them one way or another and take their stuff.

 

“You people don’t scare me!” ,-as he saw the raiders piling out from the sand camouflage.

 

***They didn’t say anything***

 

They just stand there and lift up the weapons, ready to strike at any moment

 

“Shit! This is bad I need to make one of them talk” ,-Shinso thought in this head as he has his mind controlled classmates behind him.

 

**Pow!!!!!!!!!!!**

**(Gun shot)**

 

Shinso was shocked by the sound of a loud close gunshot. Then he felt something warm coming from his right arm, but then it was cold as he could not feel his arm. As he looked over his whole arm was completely severed from his body, with shock he looks up as sees a group of people that were dirty and looked like convicts within the first glance.

 

“Hahahaha..” ,-said the boss as he puts his left arm to his belly as he laughs.”Oh! ….boy you look like this is your first time, that you ever been shoot before. What’s with that confused faced there?.”, the boss raider said

 

Shinso couldn’t hold his weight as he neld over trying not to pass out. Then…

 

***Shinso whispers***

 

“What did you say? You had a smudged face before, where is it now?” ,-said the Boss raider taunting this kid again

 

“I say you mess up!” ,- shouted over the group

 

“What? The……..” ,-the boss couldn’t move after that comment and then turned to his group

 

“Uhh.. boss? Are you good?” ,-said a raider with a concerned tone as he walks up to his boss.

 

The boss didn’t say anything, he just reached for his pocket to take out a frag grenade.

 

“Fuck RUN!!! The boss is crazy!” ,-said the raider as he started running down the hill

 

“Do it” ,-ordered Shinso as he is holding and applying pressure on his arm.

 

**Boom!!!!!!!!!!!**

 

**EXPLOSION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!      !?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

 

Arhhhhh!!!!!             Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!

         Ahhhhhhh!!!!!

 

Raiders screamed as the first explosion made a dominos effect as everyone was holding some type of explosive within them.

It was an explosion massacre, the bodies of the raiders were scattered across the hill. Then Shinso takes a glance as some of his classmates weren’t moving in the ground. Since he still has the hypothese, they couldn’t move on there own from danger. So multiple students were injured and 3 are dead.

 

“Dam it” ,-said Shinso as he looks what’s left of his arm and then glances at his classmates. He is starting to bleed out from the wound, he needs to find something to stop the bleeding.

 

“Grab anything that you can use,” ,-Shinso ordered his classmates/slaves to do so.

 

When searching though the corpses from the raiders. Shinso found a weird looking syringe in the boss pocket. He doesn’t have much time to think about and injects myself with the syringe. At first he still was filling pain, and then a few seconds later he felt something tingling throughout his body. Then, he looks at his arm that has stopped bleeding.

 

“Well I’am a lucky one, am I?” ,-said Shinso making a smirk across his face as he grabs the gun the boss was holding. It is a 10mm pistol that somehow attracted the attention of Shinso.

 

He looks back with in slave classmates, he couldn’t think straight for a split second. As that happened three of the students that was still unharmed from the fight, where released from the hypothesis that Shinso unleashed on them. So they both dipped immediately back north.

 

“Fuck” ,-that’s all Shinso said as he saw them running away from him. Then he realized what he was done now, he has proven to those around him that he can’t be a hero. As he looks back, “Maybe they were right.” ,-he said as he stares at his group that were made of 9 students and one raider that manage to survive.

 

“Let’s go” ,-he ordered them to move out, as they head to the south looking for something better. He still can’t think straight, he still trying to put thoughts back together. “It’s not even the first day”,-he said to himself as he walks as previously stated south.

 

**————————**

  


***2 hours before night fall***

  
“This is Wolf reporting ,over” ,-as he is sitting down with his friends and new comrades headed down to the church.

 

“This is Fox copy, over” ,as she drives the ATV.

 

“We are head to the church next to the town hall, to regroup, where is Recon 1? Over,” ,-said Wolf his riding the Guardian    


“Copy that Wolf, headed over there will discuss there, over.” ,-said Fox then  


***2 minutes later they have reached the church***

 

“Where do we fit in the Guardian?” ,-said David

as he was now the one driving it this time

 

“See that big hole ram it up against it, so the front part it’s sticking out and we can enter it from the inside of the church.” ,-said Wolf as he got off the the Guardian

 

“I think I know what do guys are talking about.” ,said David as he tried to do what Wolf told him to do at that moment. At first he went on reverse then hit part of a house, then went forwards and turned the steering wheel left. David went full force as he went in reverse and rammed up to the church. To almost to what Wolf invision in his mind.

 

Then, the group went inside the church to find a good spot to rest for now.

 

“So if you guys are the U.S military” ,-said Mike as he starts cleaning his gun

 

“More or less” ,-said Kerry Enclave/private as she is at the door looks out.

 

“It’s been centuries since it been called like that in our archives even if most of them were destroyed.” ,-said Kristi Martinez as she sits in on of the benches of the church.

 

Then, Wolf proceeds on calling Fox of why she is taking so long

 

“This is Fox, over” ,-she said over the radio

 

Kirsti suddenly stares at Wolf talking to this small radio talking to someone. And then, she notices that the rest of this group have some odd looking equipment.

 

“They are something else.” ,-said Kirsti as he keep obeserving there behavior.  


**——————**

 

**“** Wolf there’s movement at our twelve.” ,-said Erika as she checks out that movement

 

“Is it the deathclaw?” ,-said Wolf very worried cause if it is it will be a long hard excusing battle.

 

“No, there’s people?” ,-said Erika without giving any description

 

Kristi is getting her hopes up for her search and rescue team, but that only came in short as she heard the description.

-They have a military sand uniform, and they are holding a flag with two bears.” ,-said Erika

 

“Those are the NCR, they aren’t very friendly toward us.”,-said

Corporal Kristi Martinez **(Enclave)**

 

“Why is that?,-questioned Wolf as he holds on tightly to his M4

 

“We don’t have a good history between the NCR and the Enclave.” ,-said Kristi Martinez has stands up towards Wolf.

 

“How bad?” ,said Wolf as he turns back to her

 

“It’s very bad there was a war between the factors and we lost  that war. With many good soldiers and people were lost that time.

 

**————————————**

 

**The** **New California Republic** **(NCR) is a federal unicameral parliamentary republic founded in New California, comprised of five contiguous states and additional territories and holdings in pre-War regions in Nevada, Utah, Arizona, Oregon, and parts of Mexico.**

 

**_____________________**

  


As the group are inside the church, the NCR troopers look like there are in patrol as a small battalion with light infantry marching towards the center of the town.

 

“What do we do Wolf?” ,-asked Erika as she looks through her binoculars in the church at the group

  


“We will have to wait, we don’t want to cause any problems here. We have Enclave members they will not hesitate to shoot at them or us.” ,-said Wolf as he is too in close watch waiting...waiting for their next move…..but

 

**Arrrhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!**

***a loud roar from the deathclaw***

 

“The deathclaw is here.” ,-whispered David over the radio as he was outside and made his way to a store next door. “Also I found some food, that’s looks edible.” ,continued on David  taking

 

“Alright David sit still, there’s a fight that will start.” ,-said Wolf back with a calm voice

 

“What? Who are we fighting?” ,- questioned David

 

“It’s not us is them.” ,-said Wolf as he points outside down the street.

**(NCR vs Deathclaw)**

 

“Alright where's the popcorn at?” ,-said David as it sounds like he is checking and moving some boxes

 

“Keep yourself busy in there.” ,-said Wolf has now takes a peek over broken window of the church

 

“You're damn right Sir” ,-said David as he ended the transmission

 

Wolf then looks back at outside, and sees that the deathclaw finally made its entrance. You can tell the NCR troopers were panicking from a sight like this, and started shouting and shooting at the deathclaw. But this made not affect, the deathclaw tanked all the bullets that  the NCR were throwing.

 

As the deathclaw charged in made a tight swing with its claws taking down to NCR troops. Then, it swing with its left arm to the ground, throwing sand

at the rest of the soldiers with blocked their visibility. And strikes again. As troops were failing backing making their retreat, but it was to late the deathclaw has them where it what’s them to be.

One by one they are going down screaming.

Wolf was looking from its distance observing the creatures attack pattern to see if there is any luck killing it.

 

“Mike to you still have those stun grenades?” ,-said Wolf

 

“I have 7 sir, what your plan?” ,-said Mike

 

“Alright everyone I have an idea.” ,-said Wolf as the group huddle together to hear this plan.

 

——

 

Ahhhhh!!!! What the fUck!!! Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!! ,-some NCR troops screamed 

 

***Slash***

**(Blood spatter) ,-from the troops**

 

“Retreat!!!!” ,-a  NCR private said as he tried to run away.

 

***Slash!!!!!!***

**(Bones cracking)**

 

Ahhhh!!!!!

  


“Fuck!! fuck!!!! fuck!!!!! fuCk!!!!” ,-the last one was begging for mercy, like he expected the deathclaw to understand him somehow.

 

Ahhhhh!!!!!

 

There’s still one more NCR trooper left within the massacre in the town hall.

 

Please don’t kill me!! ,-said the Soldier as he trips to the floor and started crawling away from the death claw.

 

Arrhhhh!!!!!! The deathclaw sounds piss off by his presence and goes all out.

 

***Slash***

**(Decapitated the soldiers head)**

 

As the body fell to the floor, the group was very for strike

 

“Let’s go” ,-said Wolf as he went outside and threw a stun grenade. Stunning the deathclaw

 

Paralysing the creature, and David got inside the Guardian went in reverse and then forwards straight towards the deathclaw.

 

*Pack!!!!!*

 

David ram the deathclaw with the Guardian 1117, dragging down the road and slammed against a destroyed house. And went back on reverse. Wolf and the crew went in rushing towards the deathclaw and unload hell on this creature giving it no mercy.

 

After many and I mean many shots the crew was now existed from the fight and suspense from a creature they have never encountered.

 

“Well shit, what worked better than expected.” ,-said Wolf as he started examining if there were any damages to the Guardian.

 

“Let’s gather the troops equipment and head out to HQ with Recon 3.” ,-said Wolf over the radio

 

“Got it, what was that ruckus?” ,-said Fox

 

“Oh..let me tell you about it when we reach HQ.” ,-said Wolf as he finished looting for some of the troopers equipment and some other valuable things to his inventory, which he still has trouble figuring out.

 

**+1 service rifle**

**+170 5.56mm**

**+2 NCR appeal**

**+1 Riot armor**

**+1 9mm pistol**

**+123 9mm**

**\+ $1,500 NCR**

**\+ 3,000 bottle caps**

 

Nightfall was coming in less than an hour and they want to reach to HQ before more weird and dangerous this come out.

  


**————————**

  


**Quote of the week:**

 

**"Too many people have opinions on things they know nothing about. And the more ignorant they are, the more opinions they have." ~Dr. Thomas Hildern, Fallout New Vegas**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zzzzzzzzzz.....


	4. Small summary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zzzzzzzzzz.......

  
**Locations:** ****  
  
Unknown town  
  
Base Foxtrot command center 9860/ U.A school  
  
**Enclave temporary alliance:** ****  
Corporal Kristi Martinez,Enclave P/armor  
Private Penny Fetcher,Enclave P/armor  
Private Jennifer Banks,Enclave P/armor  
Private Kerry Bridges,Enclave P/armor  
Adams Air Force Base: still standing  
  
**Group Out Last:** the remaining members from the Third Mass led by Wolf form Recon 2 that were left in the vault to investigate any anomalies.  
  
**Character description:** ****  
  
(*Dead*)William/age 18/ quirk wind, is able to control wind, but can only use it in an outside space.  
  
Mike: Unknown  
  
Erika: quirk: Telekinesis  
  
David: quirkless; demolition expert  
  
John: Unknown  
  
The lieutenant Fox: quirk Unknown  
  
  
  
Hitoshi Shinso/age 16/ quirk: Brainwashing, description: If he makes his opponent to respond or talk to him, he is able to brainwash them.  
Weakness: if opponent can’t speak, it will not work.  
  
Mineta/age 15/ Quirk: Pop off, Description: he can produce sticky balls that can come off from his head and depending on how he feels. Weakness: if he can’t think he’s dead  
  
  
**——————————**  
  
**Wolf/age 16/** ****  
  
**_*Updated Chapter 3*_ ** ****__  
  


**S.P.E.C.I.A.L**  
6 Strength      
6 Perception  
6 Endurance  
6 Charisma  
6 Intelligence  
6 Agility  
6 Luck  
  
Abilities:  
Power/ Nuclear Fission  
Skills:  
+100% radiation resistance  
+Commando  
+Awareness  
+Robotics Expert  
+Lady Killer  


**——————-**

  
**Weight:**  202 / 650 weight  
  
**Weapons:** ****  
-Modified M16 with shotgun added +9 weight  
-+1 service rifle +7 weight

-+1 9mm pistol +3 weight

 

**Appeal:** ****  
-Special Ops black armor +98 weight  
-Body suit +3 weight/bonus: carry -200  
-Backpack -50 carry weight  
-normal body -300 weight  
+3 radiation suits +3 weight  
+1 Riot armor +50 weight

2 NCR appeal +35 weight

 

**Aid/food** ****  
-15 stimpacks -0 weight  
-5 water bottles- +5 weight  
\+ 8 blood bags each AB, O, O+, B -+32kg  
\+ 10 stimpacks-0 weight  
+8 med-X- 0 weight  
+5 Mentats- 0 weight  
+7 Jet-0 weight  


**Items:** ****  
overseer keycard /weight 0.1  
+170 5.56mm

+123 9mm

\+ $1,500 NCR

\+ 3,000 bottle caps

  
**Junk:** ****  
+6 microscopes +6 weight  
  
  
  
**————————**

 

**Commando** – Your automatic weapons now do 40% more damage, and improved hip fire accuracy. **(5 Ranks agility)**  
**+Awareness** – To defeat your enemies, you know their weaknesses! You can view a targets specific damage resistances in V.A.T.S. **(1 Rank)**  
**+Robotics Expert** – Machines will always serve humans, if you have anything to say about it. Hack a robot, and gain a chance to power it on or off, or initiate a self-destruct. **(3 Ranks)** ****  
**+Lady Killer** – You're charming… and dangerous. Women suffer +5% damage in combat, and are easier to persuade in dialogue. **(3 Ranks)** ****  
  
***2 remaining skills left***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will take a break, see you soon.


	5. Relationship trouble?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Wolf and the team reach HQ, he will have to still with some things.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it’s been what? Around two months- I’m back! Ready to write.

* * *

 

The Recon 2 with Wolf and Mineta, he got lost by a horde of ghouls. We don’t know  his whereabouts. Now Recon 2, and 3 are going towards HQ, Recon 1 is going to continue staying in the library to continue researching about this area or what happen. Maybe an explanation with all the radiation and almost no people.   
  
  
“Alright let’s get going we need” ,-said Wolf as he was ready to hop on in the Guardian    
  
  
“Wait! What about that guy over there?” ,-questioned Erika as he pointed to the corpse from the Enclave member   
  
  
“That’s right I forgot about that, Mike burn all the body’s, David get the group and let’s drag the deathclaw to the top of the Guardian.” ,-said Wolf as he couches and starts collecting all loot that this guy had.   
  
  
“This is also useful.” ,-said Wolf as he takes out his body and takes the Frame with his. With his bodysuit and armor he can carry the heavy equipment.   
  
  
“Got it, let’s go”,-said David with the Enclave members to follow him and lift off his beast that hit shoot the hell up.   
  
  
“After a few minutes Wolf has now finished looting from the fallen Enclave soldier.   
  
  
+1 Minigun/ +30 weight   
+3407/5mm / 2 weight    
  
  
Then with the power armor Wolf puts in a slightly used fusion core and it turns back on.   
  
“So it was because it was low on juice to outrun the deathclaw, the right side was damage reversely from the attack.” ,-said Wolf as he signals Mike to come over here.   
  
  
“Mike get inside the power armor” ,-said Wolf to Mike as they both are standing in the dirt sandy road.    
  
  
“Alright then” ,-said Mike as he enters the power armor.   
  
  
“It’s tightly fit, I can barley move around.” ,-said Mike as he moves his right leg forward    
  
  
“It’s because your not trained to use it.” ,-said Erika over the radio   
  
  
“How do you know that?” ,-asked Wolf over the radio    
  
  
“Cause Kristi told me.” ,-she said over the radio. The sun is staring to set in   
  
  
“Alright Mike climb in the back on the Guardian and head back to HQ    
  
  
“Copy that Wolf, Fox over and out.”   
  
  
***Transmission ended*** ****  
  
  
“Wonder how things are back in HQ” ,-said Wolf as he is sitting in the co-seat in the front.   


 

* * *

****  
****  
***Midoriya*** ****  
****  
Back to the HQ school grounds, things aren’t going to smooth for Midoriya. As he can’t control the wave of girls that are out of control    
  
  
“Calm down I don’t anything on what doing on!” ,-he said as the girls here still pushing him   
  
  
“You know something you were taking with Wolf.” ,-said Mina   
  
  
“That’s right and where is he?” ,-said Jiriou as she shakes Midoriya violently    
  
  
“Someone help me.”,-he said as he looks over at Third Mass members and his male classmates moving there heads.   
  
  
“Where is he? Starts looking around desperately, everyone in the classroom didn’t what to deal with that problem.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
Moments later the gates of the school opens and everyone in the area turned their heads towards that direction.   
  
  
Midoriya looks at the convoy other than only two vehicles came back and as people got off from them, some the new people that he was never seen before, but also there was not site of Mineta anywhere.    
  
  
So he walks towards Wolf who was standing with a clipboard writing something down.   
  
  
“What happened to Mineta?” ,-Midoriya asked as he looks to Wolf and looks back    
  
  
“Who?” ,-Wolf responded as he looks clueless of the situation.   
  
  
“Don’t start joking around” ,-he said as he look at him in the eyes.   
  
  
Wolf got startled by the way Midoriya raised his voice and then responded.   
  


“Well he kind of left”,- said Wolf trying to shrug it off like nothing major happened.   
  
  
“What?!” ,-Midoriya raised his voice again and some members from the Third Mass were startled by this as it was louder than last time.   
  
  
“I’m sure he's fine-he's fine” .-said Wolf as he looks over in the distance.   
  
****

* * *

****  
****  
***Mineta*** ****  
  
After a few painful hours of being chased by the horde, they finally let Mineta out of there gripe. He is now is some desolate place somewhere in the desert.   
(Roll the tag!!!!!!!!!!!!)   
  
  
“Where I Am!!!!!!!” ,-he yelled as he landed on his knees and continued on screaming on to the floor.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
“I’m sure.” ,-Wolf looked back to Midoriya who looks a little bit nervous “So what happened then.” ,-he continued as he stared to his pup-boy trying to figure out if there situation.   
  
  
“Ah... yes, a student by the name of Shinso has taken his class  and escaped the school grounds.” ,-said Midoriya looking more tired than before.   
  
  
“Umm..it’s that a problem?” ,-said Wolf looking over at his pip-boy looking confused.   
  
  
“What to you mean?” ,-said Midoriya now him being confused    
  
  
“What I mean is, if they wanted to leave they can leave. They don’t have to be here if they feel that they don’t want to be within these boundaries of the school.” ,-said Wolf as it looks like he finished tampering on whatever he was going before hand.   
  
  
“But I mean-“    
  
  
“What you mean is we have to check where we are right now and how dangerous this place can be especially at night.” ,-said Wolf pulls out his phone    
  
  
“This place is dangerous on it’s own.” ,-as Wolf shows Midoriya some photos of the creatures they encountered in the town   
  
  
“What to you mean?” ,-asked Wolf nervously    
  
  
“Well......” ,-Midoriya looks in the distance and sees Jirou walking very fast very furious!!!!   
  
  
“Wolf? Wolf!!! Get over here this instance!” ,-said Jirou in the distance getting closer    
  
  
“I think she is mad cause you haven’t talked to her in for a few days.” ,-said Midoriya as he looks over at Wolf in terror as well as he is.   
  
  
“Oh..shit.” ,-said Wolf is fear written over his face    
  
  
“Hey Wolf we got more info-.......” ,-Erika came by to report back, but then it was clear of the situation here. Wolf is his face petrified not even from the deathclaw manage to get the fear out from him. And then she saw Jirou with a stare that tells multiple stories. Which it will not be good, she can be hit in the crossfire.   
  
  
“Okay I will talk to you later.” ,-she starts to speed walk out of the area. “Where is John at?” ,-said Erika as multiple personnel as well notice the tension and immediately started to leave the area as fast as they could.   
  
  
“U-um leaving to-o” ,-said Midoriya excusing himself out of the area as well and walks off.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
The surrounding area is now empty as people started to walk away from the site and now only Wolf and Jirou facing face to face.   
  
  
“I didn’t mean t—“    
  
  
***gets slapped*** ****  
  
  
Wolf gets slapped immediately by Jiriou, with another schlock look on Wolf’s face.   
  
  
“You idiot, why didn’t you call that you were here, I thought-I thought you....” ,-Jirou tried to finished but can’t    
  
  
Wolf then hugs Jirou over, “you say that too didn’t you?” ,-he said    
  
  
“I don’t know anymore, I can’t contact my parents, my friends...”,-continued on Jirou    
  
  
They stayed there for a few more minutes of awkward silence until they start taking again.   
  
  
“I’m sorry I didn’t think what you where going through.” ,-said Wolf as the atmosphere started to get a little to heavy.   
  
  
“Just don’t leave like that again okay.” ,-said Jirou    
  
  
“It’s okay, I will tell you where I’m going most of the time.” ,-said Wolf hugging her    
  
  
“Wolf!” ,-yelled Jirou startled by this    
  
  
“Yeah sorry about that.” ,-said Wolf making a bit smile    
  
  
“Alright, I need to lead these people to find a new hope.” ,-said Wolf    
  
  
“Yeah that sounds like you alright but don’t get killed okay.” -said Jirou    
  
“I wouldn’t plan on doing that.” ,-said Wolf   
  
—————


End file.
